1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc player system, and more particularly, to an optical disc player system for reproducing optical discs having various formats.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an optical disc format originates from a compact disc (CD)-audio format referred to as a compact disc-digital audio (CD-DA). CD-DA has extended to various formats, including a compact disc-read only memory (CD-ROM), a compact disc-interactive (CD-I), a compact disc-graphic (CD-G), a video-CD, and a digital versatile disc (DVD). In line with the diverse optical disc formats, the diversity of CD types has also increased.
Various optical disc systems exist having different features. For example, a CD player for an CD-DA formatted disc may include a spindle/focus/tracking servo, a digital signal processor, and a digital-analog converter (DAC), and a system for reproducing audio data. A portable CD player may include a controller for preventing a shock to the CD-DA format player and a buffer memory. Therefore, an external shock and data loss due to vibration can be prevented in the portable CD player system. As for a video CD, a video CD player includes a CD-DA format has a CD-ROM decoder, an MPEG decoder and a buffer memory. Therefore, the video CD player system can reproduce video and audio data by restoring compressed digital data stored on a disc. A CD-MP3 player stores MP3 data in a relatively inexpensive CD and reproduces the stored MP3 data. A flash-type MP3 player stores MP3 data in a flash memory, instead of a CD, and reproduces the stored MP3 data.
Currently, systems which support multiple formats include redundant elements for avoiding signal or bus contention. However, more hardware may be needed in such a system and the size of such system may be larger than the components which it replaces. Therefore, a need exists for an optical disc player system and method which can reproduce optical discs having various formats and avoid bus contention using multiple decoders.
To solve the above problems, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical disc player system which can reproduce optical discs having various formats.
To accomplish the above object of the present invention, there is provided an optical disc player system including a digital signal processor for processing a data signal having a data format read from an optical disc and reproducing the optical disc. The optical disc player system includes a plurality of decoders for decoding data of different formats, the data output from the digital signal processor. Further, the system includes a data output unit selecting one of the data output from the digital signal processor and a decoded data output from the decoders, converting the selected data into an analog signal, and outputting the converted signal to a corresponding channel, and a controller for enabling one of the decoders depending on the data format of the data signal and controlling the selection operation of the data output unit. The system also includes an interface circuit for receiving a predetermined data from an external host computer and sending the predetermined data to one of the plurality of decoders, and a buffer memory for storing the data output from the plurality of decoders depending on one of the data format of the data signal and an operation mode of the optical disc, and outputting a stored data to the decoders.
The interface circuit includes a host interface unit for receiving compressed audio data from a host computer, and a flash memory for storing a compressed audio data, wherein the operation of the interface circuit is controlled by the controller.
The system further includes an anti-shock memory controller which stores the data output from the digital signal processor in the buffer memory, and upon an anti-shock function, the controller providing the stored data to the data output unit through the anti-shock controller.
Each of the plurality of decoders has at least one internal tri-state buffer for communicating the decoded data with the data output unit and the buffer memory. The anti-shock memory controller has at least one internal tri-state buffer for communicating data output from the digital signal processor with the data output unit and the buffer memory. The buffer memory has at least one internal tri-state buffer for communicating the data output from the decoders with the plurality of decoders and the anti-shock memory controller.
The controller controls the operations of the tri-state buffers according to at least one of the sub code and main data of the data signal from the optical disc. The controller controls the operations of the tri-state buffers according to at least one of the sub code and main data of the data signal from the optical disc. The controller controls the operations of the tri-state buffers according to at least one of the sub code and main data of the data signal from the optical disc.
According to an embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for processing data signal read from an optical disc having a format and reproducing the optical disc.
The method includes decoding data having the formats, the data output from a digital signal processor, selecting one of the data output from the digital signal processor and a decoded data output from a decoder, and converting the selected data into an analog signal. The method further includes outputting the converted signal to a corresponding channel, enabling a decoder depending on the format of the data signal, storing the data output from the decoder depending on one of the data format and an operation mode of the optical disc, and outputting a stored data to a data output unit.
The method includes receiving compressed audio data from a host computer, and storing a compressed audio data. The method further includes storing the data output from a digital signal processor in a buffer memory, and providing the stored data to a data output unit through an anti-shock controller upon an anti-shock function.